Such damping devices are already known. A displacement device for furniture extensions is described in EP 1 743 550 A1, for example, in which the retraction of a drawer into the open position is dampened via a damping device. The damping device comprises a fluidic damper, having a damper housing, into which a damper piston is guided in a linearly displaceable manner. The damper piston is connected to a plunger rod leading through the damper housing, which absorbs the movement during retraction into the open position thus causing the damper piston to move in a damping medium into the damper housing which in turn causes a slowing down or attenuation of the opening movement.